


Why John is the best boyfriend.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body image problems, Cuties, Fluff, I will spam you all with my terrible tags, M/M, This Is STUPID, my first fan fic on here, that i want to post, this is super short too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a good boyfriend and Dave has a problem with his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why John is the best boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly/gifts).



> This is just a little something I did for my matesprit Aly ( http://dirkstrider-the-dickrider.tumblr.com/ ) because she is the best.
> 
> Also, how do you get the coloured text on here? I remember seeing something for it but, I just don't know.

Dave would never tell anyone„ not even John, just how insurcure he was about his body. Whenever John asked him how he was, Dave would lie and tell him just how great his day was.

When it actually he thought about how terrible his body looked.

[ectoBiologist began pestering turntechGodhead at 16:09]

EB: hey dave!

TG: sup egbert

EB: how was your day?

TG: same as any other day just being the resident cool kid as usual

TG: how was yours

EB: just fine. some girl named vriska asked me out!

TG: what

EB: but i told that i was already dating an amazing person. she seemed angry when i said that but, she just walked away.

EB: i also think she said something under her breath. i don’t know what though.

TG: she could have been insulting you bro

TG: talking about what a weird fucker you are with all the harlequins in your house

EB: dave!! shut up! it’s not like i asked for all of those.

TG: are you sure egbert are you sure

EB yes i am dave.

EB bluh. i have to go do stuff. talk to you later?

TG: of course egbert

EB i love you dave…

TG: i love you too john

EB: oh and dave? your body is beautiful.

[ectoBiologist ceased pestering turntechGodhead at 16:48]

[turntechGodhead began pestering ectoBiologist at 16:49]

TG: the fuck

TG: was that egbert?

[turntechGodhead ceased pestering ectoBiologist at 16:51]

Little did John realize just how much it affected Dave to know that John liked his body.


End file.
